


A Super and a Luthor: Future Tense

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, because i'm trash???, because it was really fun and surprisingly smushy to write, but i'm soooooo glad i landed up with this prompt, i may or may not want to write more of it???, so i usually don't do kid fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: “Kara and Lena get sucked into the future and stumble upon a Super who looks very much like Lena” for the hella creative prompt-er SoGayItArts on Ao3 as part of the @supergirlsecretsanta exchange! Happy Christmas, my dear!!!





	A Super and a Luthor: Future Tense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoGayitWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayitWrites/gifts).



It isn’t Barry Allen’s fault.

This time.

This time, hurtling into the future is a fluke of seeing the Waverider off with one of its fuel suppressors offline.

This time, Lena is holding Kara’s hand when they blink in the year 2017 and open their eyes in the year 2043.

They’re still in National City. 

There aren’t flying cars yet.

Well, not exactly.

When they see the date reflected in one of the hovering ad holograms, Lena looks around them, impressed.

“Well, at least the world hasn’t ended by now.”

“It’s shocking, yeah,” Kara agrees grimly, holding in a deep breath as she half listens to Lena and half tunes in to the sounds of the rest of the city. Listening for anomalies. Threats. Listening for danger.

She hears none.

She hears none except a sound she’s only ever heard flying with her Aunt Astra or with J’onn.

The sound of a human-shaped body soaring through the air.

She frowns and lowers her glasses as she squints through towers and high rises and an airplane or two.

“Lena,” she whispers. “I think... I think I hear myself. Flying through the city.”

Lena’s stomach swoops in relief. Swoops in an odd sense of peace.

Because dating Kara is the best thing that’s ever happened to her. But loving her has also been the most stressful thing she’s ever done.

Not because of anything Kara does wrong. 

No.

But because loving a superhero is loving a soldier who’s always on the front.

Her stomach is always in knots. 

So when Kara says she sees herself, flying over the city, the near constant pit in Lena’s stomach loosens, because over twenty years in the future, Kara is safe, safe, safe. Safe.

But then she squints, and then she tilts her head -- a habit she’s been picking up from her sister-in-law -- and her frown deepens.

Because the girl she’s seeing, arms spread out, soaring over the city -- her city -- with a soft smile on her face, isn’t blonde. 

She isn’t blonde and she isn’t in her twenties and she isn’t wearing the symbol of the House of El on her chest. Instead, she’s raven-haired and looks... no. 

No no no no no.

“Lena,” Kara whispers, because suddenly there are tears in her eyes. 

Because suddenly, she knows that she’s not looking at herself.

She’s looking at her... her and Lena’s... 

Her palms start sweating and her heart starts slamming, bringing the fear back into Lena’s face.

“Darling, what is it?” she asks, because she knows that look.

“The girl,” she says. “Who’s flying. It’s not me. She’s not me. She’s -- “

But before the words can stumble through her lips, there’s a rush of highly localized wind, and Kara knows before turning around exactly what’s happened.

The same way she detected the sound of superhuman flight immediately, the girl must have detected the anomaly that ripped her and Lena through time... and she must have just landed right behind them.

Kara turns slowly, still holding Lena’s hand.

When Lena turns, too, she feels Lena’s grip tighten, and she knows immediately that Lena’s recognized what she has: that the girl looks just like her, only younger. Only... Kryptonian.

“Mom? Mama?” the girl says in confusion, and she touches her finger to her ear. “No, Aunt Maggie, I don’t need backup, I -- it’s okay. Everything’s okay. I’ll explain later. Promise. Trust me, okay? And don’t tell Aunt Alex -- you know how she gets overprotective.”

The girl says all this with eyes that match Kara’s in a face that matches Lena’s; she says all this without taking her eyes off of the women in front of her.

“My moms told me this would happen. That I’d run into you both one day. Well... you told me. But later.” 

She runs a hand through her hair, and Kara and Lena both speechlessly, breathlessly, recognize the gesture as Alex’s. 

The girl then puts her index finger up to her bottom lip and paces slightly, and normally, Kara and Lena would exchange glances because that’s exactly what Maggie does when she’s nervous, when she’s thinking hard. They would normally exchange glances, that is, but neither of them can take their eyes off the girl.

The girl who looks exactly like both of them. Who just talked to Aunt Maggie on comms and just referred to an overprotective Aunt Alex. Who just flew through the city on her own power, in a casually gorgeous outfit that could have only been put together with Lena’s influence.

“Sweetheart, what -- “ Lena starts, and for a moment, Kara doesn’t know if she’s talking to Kara or to this girl.

This girl who seems like she’s their... daughter.

“It’s okay, Mom. You... it’s okay. I know how to help you get home. You figured it out in the future, so then you told me, and now I’m in the past... well, sort of your past but also both of our nows, and so I can help you get home, and...” She sighs and tosses up her arms.

“Time travel is even more complicated than Uncle Cisco says.”

“Sounds like you have a big and beautiful family,” Lena chokes, and Kara somehow finds the strength to squeeze her hand.

“I do,” the girl smiles, and a single tear trickles down her face. “I can’t tell you my name, or any big stuff like that. Time paradoxes and stuff. But I just wanted to tell you... I know you’re just starting out, now. Together. But Mom, you’re going to be an amazing mother. Nothing like your mom. And Mama, don’t panic too much when you find out I can fly. Aunt Alex will tell you I’ll probably be able to, and you’ll still panic a lot about it. Don’t. I’m pretty good at it. You teach me, and it’s brilliant, and I love you so much. Both of you.”

Kara still hasn’t spoken, and Lena still hasn’t moved. 

The girl just smiles, like she’s not surprised. Like she knows them better than they know themselves. Like she knows secrets about their lives that they can only begin to dream about. Because, well... she does.

She smiles like they’re her entire world; like they’ve given her their entire worlds.

Because they are; and because they have.

She tells them that she has to send them back quickly. 

Something about the timeline.

Lena watches her rattle off astrophysical facts like she came out of the womb knowing them, and Kara watches her bend steel like she was born under a red sun.

They watch her, and they listen to her, and they see themselves, and they hear themselves, but they also see and hear something so uniquely... her. So utterly new.

There’s a long silence when their daughter lands them back in 2017.

A long silence before they realize they’re still holding hands. That they haven’t let go of each other this entire time.  
“So.” Lena says after a long, long, long moment.

“So,” Kara answers, her voice trembling.

“We haven’t talked about having children yet,” Lena turns to face her, and her eyes look like their future.

“She was only a teenager. Seems like we’ve got time,” Kara whispers, her free hand slowly rising to tuck Lena’s hair behind her ear.

“Yeah,” Lena chokes back, smiling with more than just her lips as she brings them to meet Kara’s. “It seems like we do.”


End file.
